


Jade's First Time

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Coming of Age, F/M, First Time, Gentle Sex, Jadekat - Freeform, Kissing, Late at Night, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, Love Confessions, This is really cute, Trolls on Earth, Trolls on Earth AU, Vanilla, coming of age I THINK, i love jadekat FUCK, i tried my hardest to make it vanilla, just a BIT kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jade admits to Karkat she has never masturbated before. Things carry on from there.





	Jade's First Time

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY FUCKING GOD I LOVE THIS SHIP???  
> I've been a Homestuck fan for about 4 years. Only now I'm actually reading the comic and taking it seriously ;;  
> (why did i wait so long i wanna fucking die)  
> (also still new to the canon customs of the Homestuck universe itself i might get some things wrong)  
> Enjoy!

Karkat shifted in his seat on Jade’s bed uncomfortably. “What the fuck are all these colored limp pieces of shit?” He asked, his face twisting in disgust. “These are my plushies! Aren't they cute?” Jade asked, looking at Karkat, smiling. “...A little bit.” Karkat answered honestly, looking up at Jade. He regained his pessimistic trademark look once again with no hesitation, “But could you move them? They're so annoying to gaze upon, jeez!” The troll exclaimed, slumping back in Jade’s bed, looking up at the white ceiling.

“Sure thing,” Jade said, grabbing the whole bunch and putting them off with her other pile of colorful plush friends. “Anyways, what the fuck do you humans do for entertainment purposes?” Karkat asked, obviously not amused.

“Ah, I can put some romcoms on for you!” The girl’s face lit up as she remembered; Karkat has such a passion for romantic comedies. Walking over to the shelf of movies she had stashed away, she picked out a chunk and set them in front of Karkat along with a small laptop that included a DVD port.

“Here, choose a movie, and then put the disc inside the slide-out-thingy, I have to go feed Bec!” Karkat was slightly upset that Jade couldn’t stay with him and watch the movie, but she had to do what she must. Jade set the tiny refrigerator cube next to Karkat. “If you need any snacks, they're all in there. Have fun, Karkat!” Jade smiled before going down a flight of stairs to her greenhouse.

* * *

_Hours in the future… But not many._

* * *

Jade had finally returned to her room, covered in dirt. “Hey Karkat, I'm back!” She said tiredly, walking over to her wardrobifyer and immediately changing into a comfy pajama set.

“Man, Harley, what took you so long?” The troll asked genuinely, not trying to sound irritated. “Well, I had to feed Bec, after that I tended to the crops in the greenhouse, and after that I fell asleep, haha.” She smiled, “I had the weirdest dream too! I just can't remember it…” She hopped into her bed, sitting next to Karkat. “Jeez, Jade you're always falling asleep. I wonder how humans can just do that without the comfort of a recuperacoon.” Karkat pondered. “So, what happened in the movie?” Jade asked, “Did you like it?”

Karkat laid back a bit, “Yes, it was pretty enjoyable. A human female turns red for a human male, and whenever they had not been filling pails, the female had been stimulating her autoerogenous shame globes; or as you humans would call it: masturbating.”

Jade blushed furiously hearing those words come out of Karkat’s mouth. She was a bit sensitive on the topic of self-pleasuring, since she was still coming of age. “Hm? What's up, Jade? Why are your cheeks the color of your blood? Are you okay?” The troll quickly sat up, in panic that something bad was happening to Jade. She giggled, “No, I'm okay Karkat, when that happens it's called blushing; or as you trolls would call being flushed. When a human becomes embarrassed, their blood rises up near the skin.” She shifted her body so that she had been facing him.

“Oh, I see. But other than that, why are you embarrassed?” He asked, tilting his head to the side. Jade smiled sheepishly, looking to the side. “Well, I, uh… Was embarrassed because you brought up the topic of masturbation, and real talk here, I've never really…” She trailed off, and looked up at Karkat. “Experienced it myself, if you know...what I mean.”

 Karkat’s cheeks soon became dusted with a light pinkish-red. “You mean, you've never… Touched yourself?” The troll became flustered at the image of Jade naked, and being intimate with herself. The image forced itself inside his think pan, and he couldn't control it. Jade smiled a bit and shook her head, her long black hair shaking along with her movements. “But, you know it’s totally normal, right?” He asked, gazing upon her innocent beauty.

 Jade nodded, her blush darkening as she stared into his black orbs for eyes. “Maybe you can help me with it?” She asked, moving closer to the troll, her face inching closer to his. Karkat’s heart almost jumped up to his throat, he couldn't believe this was happening. “I haven't touched down there because I was saving it for you, Karkat.” The girl said, her voice was quiet, it obviously represented her embarrassment.

 Karkat then reached a hand up to stroke her cheek. “I’ll help you, Jade, I promise it will feel good.” He then pushed the blanket away from them, for space. The troll crawled over Jade, blushing and slipping her pajama pants off, he went to grab the hem of her underwear before he looked into her eyes. “May I?” He asked, not wanting to accidentally go too far with Jade and mess things up. “Yes, you don't have to ask, you have my full permission.” She looked up at him, almost begging for the troll to undress her. He slipped her underwear off, gently setting them

He slipped her underwear off, gently setting them aside her pants. Karkat gently grabbed Jade’s legs, slowly spreading them apart. Her womanhood was soaked with vaginal fluids, and she blushed, pressing her face into a nearby pillow. Karkat took her chin into his palm and pulled her face away, leaning over to kiss Jade’s sweet lips. “Don’t be shameful, it's normal. I won't judge you for being human. As long as you don’t judge me for being another species.” Jade pressed her forehead against Karkat’s. “Of course not.”

 He stroked her long hair, twirling the ends between his short claws. “Are you ready?”

The girl nodded, leaning back into the pillow, readying herself. “Alright, I'll make it good for you, just relax.” The troll reassured her, and slowly rubbed his finger up and down her slit, eventually finding her clitoris. Jade twitched with a tiny whimper, her tomato blush growing deeper. He rubbed circles around her clit, her fluids eventually became a benefit, acting as a lubricant. Jade let out quiet moans of approval. Karkat looked down at her, her eyes closed gently, her lips parted, and her blush stayed ever long.

He admired her greatly, her beauty was almost stunning. “Karkat, it feels really good.” Jane breathed out, moaning a bit. “I’m glad you're having a good time Jade, you deserve it. I'm going to put my finger inside, just a warning so you won't get alarmed.” The troll said, sliding his finger down to her entrance, slowly pushing it all the way inside of her womanhood. It was extremely warm, and wet. It didn't bother Karkat too much. “Ah~” Jade moaned at the new feeling, she felt a tiny bit of pressure inside her core. She blushed as her womanhood grew more moist.

 Karkat slowly added a second finger, pressing them up a bit into Jade’s g-spot. She reacted by arching her back, and moaning loudly. “Nyah~ What is this feeling? It’s so good~” She moaned loudly, her coherent brain cognition being lost with each second, she could barely control what she was saying.

Karkat’s bulge grew bigger, he started to feel frustrated as well, but his main focus was Jade at the moment. He thrust his fingers in and out of her, as she moaned loudly, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling the troll closer. “Karkat~ I'm gonna lose my mind~” Jade whimpered into his ear, and he shivered at the seductive choice of wording.

 He went a bit harder, and faster, eventually, his fingers hit and pressed up against her g-spot. Jade arched her back, almost screaming out. “Ahhh~! Karkat, you're so good at this!” She shouted, digging her nails into the fabric of his shirt, she pulled him closer, whimpering into the crook of his neck. “Karkat, I think I'm cumming~” She slurred, clinging onto him. “It’s okay, just let yourself go.” He whispered, holding her close, but never letting his pace inside her falter. Jade moaned loudly as more vaginal fluid squirted from her womanhood, her orgasm pulling her up to an almost heaven-like feeling.

 Jade panted and once again slumped back into her bed, looking up at Karkat. “That was really good, thank you. But, I want more Karkat, I want more of you.” She blushed even harder, her hand trailing down to stroke the large bulge in his pants. “Are you sure you want to, Jade?” Karkat gazed into Jade’s eyes, and she nodded. “Please.” 

She leaned up, pressing her lips against his quickly, before lying down again. The troll blushed, and undid his pants and boxers, slipping them off. His red bulge had already been unsheathed, red genetic material slowly dripping off of it. He positioned his squirming bulge at her entrance, and entered her womanhood. Jade gasped at the new organ inside of her, “It’s so big, Karkat~” She whimpered, burying her face in his neck.

 “Fuck Jade, you feel so good, and it's really tight. Is this your first time?” Karkat leaned up a bit to look at her. Her arms still wrapped around him. “Yes, and I'm glad it’s with you.” She smiled a bit, and Karkat couldn't help but smile with her. “I’m glad I can do this with you too.”

The troll slowly thrust into Jade, as her body slightly chafed against the soft sheets of her bed. Their hips moved rhythmically with each other. The two both moaned, clinging onto each other. Karkat held Jade’s hips, pushing into her, the great amount of pleasure at his bulge almost making his body weak, as well as Jade’s. His bulge squirmed violently inside her, desperate for friction.

 “Harder, Karkat.” Jade whimpered, her voice almost giving out. “What’s the magic word?” Karkat smirked a bit, planting small kisses and love bites onto Jade’s neck. “ _Please_ , Karkat~” she moaned, tilting her head back.

 The troll thrust into her harder, picking up the pace a little. He gripped her hips harder as well, and Jade digging her nails into his shirt, almost ripping the fabric. “Ahh~ harder~ it's so good!” Jade grit her teeth to prevent herself from screaming, her insides felt like they were turning inside out. Karkat pounded into Jade, as he grunted. 

Karkat pounded into Jade, as he grunted. “Fuck- Jade, I'm cumming, I can't hold it back,” Karkat said in a low voice. “Nng, I'm cumming too-” Jade said, and in a flash, Karkat’s genetic material spilled into Jade, as she hit her own orgasm, squirting again. The two moaned loudly, holding onto each other tightly. Karkat then panted as his bulge slid itself out of Jade, sheathing itself back into his nook. Karkat laid next to Jade, pulling the blankets over them.

The two moaned loudly, holding onto each other tightly. Karkat then panted as his bulge slid itself out of Jade, sheathing itself back into his nook. Karkat laid next to Jade, pulling the blankets over them.

 He reached up, stroking her cheek as she barely hung onto consciousness. “Karkat?” She said sleepily. “Yes? What is it?” He said sweetly, closing his eyes. “I’ve been red for you for a long time.” He smiled, letting out a tiny laugh. “Same with you, asshat. Please be my matesprit.” Karkat asked, shuffling closer to Jade. “Of course, hun.” She said sweetly, wrapping her arms around the troll, before the two fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
